Allison Cameron: AntiSocial
by runs with sissors
Summary: A diary of Allison Cameron, age 13. She's not exactly perfect, but she's... damaged. So what else is new? THIS CHAPTER: She meets a blond Aussi. Coincidence? I think not!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Yes, I know, VACATION INSN'T FINISHED! And I would not blame you if you came to my house and flogged me to death, but I'm in a small dip- writer's block is what they call it on the streets, I think- And I'm hoping this'll maybe get me out. We can try.

**Disclaimer: **Allison Cameron isn't mine, and neither are Melanie, Hannah, Cara, or anyone else mentioned in this fiction. They are, coincidently, actual people. Hope you like them!

My Life As An Anti-Social Teenager

-----A Journal of Allison Cameron-----

**General information:**

**Name: **Allison Danielle Cameron.

**Nickname: **Alli, Al, sometimes Danny, because of my middle name. Lots of people call me Snickers?

**Age: **13 and ½ the day after Thanksgiving.

**Height: **5'1" I guess?

**Weight: **91 pounds, thankyouverymuch

**Grade: 8th **

**School: **Milton H. Smithton Jr. High.

**Siblings: **One sister, 16, Bella Elizabeth Cameron.

**Current Status: **(Bound to be) single (for the rest of my life.)

**Favorite Color: **Um…forest green?

**Favorite Sport: **Soccer, I guess? I'm so boring. Once, during the last Olympics, I saw the Trampoline event. That looked pretty cool. For now, I'm stuck with soccer.

**Favorite Book: **Love love love LOVE LOVE _Fahrenheit 451_ and _War of the Worlds_.

**Favorite Movie: **The Original _Halloween,_ with Jamie Lee Curtis? And she stabs him in the neck with a knitting needle, but he's still alive? Yeah, that one.

**Favorite Town: **What kind of dumb question is that? New York City, I guess…?

**Favorite Country: **I want to go to Paris so bad, I could spit.

Well, now you know a little more about me. But why, I ask you? You're a journal! You can't read? No, you can't. So, it doesn't matter. I mean, it does count for an extra credit grade, which would be the whole point of writing in this journal in the first place.

And here I am, desperately trying to write a hundred words per entry. I'm having trouble right now, I'm only up to…74 words! I didn't know expanded words so quickly. We should save them up and give them to starving kids in Japan or something.

So, what shall I talk about, Mr. Journal? Are you a Mister or a Missus, cuz sometimes it's hard to tell.

You want to know more about me, do you? Well, right now I'm wearing a short sleeved shirt that says "Orphan Train" on it. That was a play that I was two years ago. I was Frank. It was probably one of the most fun three months of my life. I have denim jeans on, and woolen socks. I have a camisole on, but it doesn't matter because I don't have anything to fill it out with.

So now I'm going to go all fetal position, jabbering-to-the-psychologist-on-the-couch- on you and tell you my sob story. I hope you don't mind. Mrs. Long probably won't mind, ither, since she never reads over anything I hand in to her- she just slaps a grade on it and what's done is done.

But here it is, journal- I am a looser.

Big, stupid, fat looser.

Only I'm not stupid, or fat. The not being fat part is okay, but the not being stupid part…Well, it certainly has it's drawbacks.

It's almost like you're not allowed to be smart anymore. I'm not kidding! If you, journal, an inanimate object, had a vertebrate and an opposable thumb, you would definitely agree with me. It sucks! I work my ass off all through elementary school to get okay, average grades. Then, I'm thrown into Middle School for two years out of my life, till 7th Grade, achieving ONCE AGAIN average grades. And now, here I am, achieving crappy grades. We just finished our semester, and I'm proud to report my science teacher is an asshole that's completely full of himself.

Bella had him when he was in my grade. But now she's off at Fairview High, and I'm stuck at Smithton with two more years to go until High School.

But back to me being a looser, which I am:

I swear to god! Jenna Zynda, who is probably the dumbest girl I know, is sweet and always has some arm candy hanging off of her shoulder, carrying her books and trying not to get his drool all over his black-and-pink Etnies.

On the other hand, Amy Buildner (this chick that was in my 1st Grade class and, every time we counted up the amount of hours we had read that month, she always won the damned gold ribbon and got to eat lunch in the classroom) ALSO has guys swarming all over her. Because uh-huh, she's so ghetto. (I'm rolling my eyes.)

What's a girl to do? I just hate people in general. They're stupid! They're stupid and don't make any sense. Guys, especially. They're such dumbasses. I have no idea what their purpose is, except to…you know…but other than that, they're pointless. Unless you're deeply in love- whatever, I mean, who falls in love in 8th grade?- boys are insensitive, immature STUPID HEADS!

That 'stupid-head' remark is just about as insulting as I go. I'm a pretty cold person.

But all I have to say is that Jr. High kids' evil powers are just too much for me to take.

Sorry to end so abruptly here, Journal, but I'm getting depressed just writing about my life. I'm probably gonna go get some Ben and Jerry's and read tabloids, or something. Catch you on the flip side! Or whatever.

Much Love,

Snickers

**And that, ladies and gents, was the first chapter of a saga. _Hopefully_ a saga. A sagaette. Sorry, I'm off topic again.**

**If anyone wants to give me feedback, it's welcome, as usual- question, comments, concerns, complaints, suggestions, flames, editing remarks and ADVICE are all greatly appreciated. How will I know you love/like/want to spit on it if you don't comment?**

**Just a thought.**

**Good bye and good night,**

**-Sizz-**

**PS- Don't nag me about the chapter length, I KNOW- it needs to be longer. It will be fixed! **

**Also, don't give up on Vacation…I'm getting there, I'm getting there :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, yes, I'll admit I was a tad disappointed when I saw I only had…(deep breath, people)…8 reviews for the first chapter…But not all stories can be a raving success the first chapter out, so I guess I'll be okay…oh, poop.

**Anyhow, here's the next segment. I am especially excited to read house-of-insanity's review, since her last one consisted of: "**Ommigod, I..."

If that was intended to make me laugh, it did its job.

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimers are for squares!**

My Life As An Anti-Social Teenager

-----A Journal of Allison Cameron-----

Sick sick sick! I am SICK of being SICK! I had Best Christmas Pageant rehearsal today and I couldn't say a word without my frikkin voice cracking. Michel Sweeney brought in applesauce cake, (because Mrs. Baldwin, said we shouldn't talk about how good applesauce cake is, which is in the script, without experiencing it) but that only made me sicker. It was good though.

And dang it, school isn't any better. In middle school, after the first few months, I got used to how sucky my life is. But I just can't seem to get over it in 8th Grade. I spent 5 years at elementary school, then got thrown in to middle school till 7th Grade, and now I'm at Jr. High and I want to slit my wrists. I guess it's just two years I'm gonna have to get over.

And how stupid is that, anyways, to spend your freshman year still in Jr. High. But sorry, I ranted about that last entry, and now I'll move on to something else.

Rae had a Halloween party on October 29th, and that was pretty fun. Her sister has a loft in her room so we hung out up there and called people that couldn't come to the party. And we talked about people behind their backs, which caused a twang of guilt, yes, but not so much that stopped me from discussing Jenny Thompson's dress at the social. Maura and I threw socks at each other, so we went to get a drink.

Anyways, parents have this bar, right? It has these pretty, clear wine glasses and open liquor bottles…so Maura went over to the bar with her cup and told me to get at the other end, so I did and she slid the drink over to me…it was really funny, but I guess you had to be there, didn't you, Journal?

And, Is it weird to notice when a boy changes something about him? Does that mean you like him? Because I really don't, and I mean _really _I don't…I haven't liked anyone since Jackson Adams in the 5th Grade, and he made pissed me off ANYWAYS, and now he shaves his head so close to the scalp he looks like a cancer patient.

But is it? I need to know. Because there's this guy…David…he's a freshman and we were in a musical together over the summer…and he got a new jacket. I don't know how I know that, only his locker is, like, 10 down from mine and he had this jacket on, and it was white and it had green stripes on the sleeve, and I thought, "_well, that's new." _But I never swooned or near fainted or anything.

And one thing you've got to know about David is that he wears the same thing every  day:  Black shirt, kakis or denim pants down to his knees, black shoes. EVERY DAY, I SWEAR! So, of course, when you've spent 5 and a half weeks with the guy AND you've seen him daily since the middle of September, you'd notice a change? So I don't like him.

At all.

But something tells me I do, which I don't, so it makes me mad.

And plus he's really, really tall and we'd look absolutely ridiculous together. And how could he possibly kiss me, him being so tall?

Why am I thinking of us together?

AND KISSING!

Gah!

So, I'm forgetting about him now and moving on to other things, because he's_ so not _important.

Oh, and there's that girl, Jenny Thompson, who I really, truly deplore, and I recently learned she's going out with a senior. You know, in high school? This senior, whose name will be withheld _(:cough:_ MIKE HOWARD _:cough:) _And worse yet, the play that I was in with David? Well, I was in that play with this senior (MIKE) too, and I know what kind of retarded perv he can be. So she deserves him. Really. But it's just creepy to know that next year he's going to be in college and she's just going to be going into high school. Ick.

And I got in a fight with this guy yesterday. His name is Billy, and we go waaay back, but lately he's being an asshole and really frustrating.

See, we were in Orphan Train together, and we were best friends. If you could see me cross my fingers, we'd be like that. But then, that same year, we were both in _Mrs. Nelson is Missing_, and I figured it be a blast: Billy, Taylour, Rae, Maggie and Bridget were all in it. And at the parent meeting, all we did was hang out and make funny inside jokes that only _we_ knew about, like in that Jessica Simpson song. It was fun.

**WRONG!**

JENNY was in it too. And apparently JENNY and BILLY go further back than BILLY and I do. So it was out with the old (Alli) in with the new (Jenny…Mrs. C-cup….but whatever.) And we barely spoke at all. He was always with Jenny, hugging Jenny, skipping and holding hands through fields of daisies with Jenny. It made me want to vomit.

Like, when it was our off-night and we had to wait backstage, we played truth or dare, and Billy chose dare and Ben asked, "how far have you gotten with Jenny?" And Billy just smiles and says, "Pretty far. How far have you gotten with Hannah?" Of course, he changed the subject pretty quickly because 'pretty far' to a good, church-going 7th Grader is 'peck on the cheek' or something.

And then, lo and behold, Billy went out with Jenny. That meathead, he got so full of himself…He had a girlfriend now…and the worst part was, I thought he didn't deserve her. And now I know he DID deserve her, and that makes me even more sick. And sad, too, because that boy was showing so much promise.

AND, lo and behold, before _Mrs. Nelson_ was even done, they broke up. Of course there was "no hard feelings" (eye roll) because that slut was interested in the NEW flavor of the month. It was a few other boys before it was Mike Howard. But now, it is, and ever since Billy's been pining away for that whore.

So finally, a couple days ago, I confronted him about it. I just told him to STOP. Of course, since he wouldn't dare speak to _me_, miss-moldy-old-piece-of-toast in the hallway, the only way I could get to talk to him was over IM. Here's what it looked like:

-Mirrormirror33: in Orphan Train, we were friends. We talked. But then, that same year in Mrs. Nelson, you just pretended like i wasn't there. and that's probably because of Jenny, and i was happy for you cuz you were all loveydovey sick shit and going out. But now she's going out with Mike Howard and there's nothing you can do and you're just chasing after her and it's time to give it up

-Mirrormirror33: she's nice and sweet but she needs help if she feels like going out with a seniors gonna do her any good

-Mirrormirror33: except if they have sex they're breaking the law

-Mirrormirror33: and it's time to get over it

-Mirrormirror33: we never spoke one word in Oliver

-Mirrormirror33: and i dont like you or anything, believe me, i'm way over that

-Mirrormirror33: but we're on shaky ground and i hate that

-Mirrormirror33: so whatever

-Mirrormirror33: that's all

-Mirrormirror33: i've waited SO LONG to say that

Only I thought of some good stuff after I signed off, as per always. He said something after I was done ranting, like "oh, I'm sorry, I never meant to do that," or some BS, but it's a lie. I'd be wonderful if it was the truth, and maybe, _maybe _it is, but I'm fairly certain it's NOT. Big whoop, big surprise.

Oh, and before I go, I have to tell you something weird I saw. It wasn't even all that strange or anything, but it was just, I don't know…weird, like I said.

Anyways, I was in Barnes and Noble a couple days ago, and I found _Wicked _(by Gregory Macguire- a great book, everyone should read it-) but I found it and I wanted to start reading it, so I went over to one of Barnes and Nobles' big, comfy, green-and-white-striped chairs (kinda like David's jacket…huh?) and I was just about to sit down, but, from out of no where, this guy runs up and sits down in the chair!

The dude had to have been in his late 20's, if not older, and he hadn't shaven recently, but he didn't have a beard. And he hadn't brushed his hair in about a month. But he had the most striking blue eyes…like seriously; I've never seen prettier eyes than his…

(Don't think I was coming on to him now or anything…I'm not the type that falls for people that are twice my age. I just notice peoples' eye color. Like, for example, David's are blue and Billy's are green, and Rae's are chocolate colored. It's just something I do. And mine are the most boring color I've ever seen in my life. I wish I had green eyes. But, I digress.)

And his eyes were brilliantly blue, which you know. But he just sat down in the chair, and started reading, like he never saw me! So I straightened my new East Village shirt from Old Navy and pulled my hair into a tighter ponytail and I whispered,

"_Excuse me."_

He didn't even look up.

So I said a whispered a little louder,

"_Sir?"_

No reaction.

So I poked him on the shoulder. I don't know why, I'm never that brave, normally I just would have gone and sat somewhere else, but dammit, that was my chair and it was the last one in the whole place, and I wanted it.

"Hellooo?"

At last, he looked up. "What?" He asked, loudly. Somebody shushed him.

"Sorry, but I was just wondering…"

He narrowed his beautiful eyes and glared at me. I narrowed my less-beautiful eyes and glared right back.

"I was going to sit there," I said.

"Why, isn't that something!" He exclaimed. Someone shushed him again.

Now, I really WOULD have given up. But no, he was pissing me off.

"So, do you think there's any chance you could…you know…" My intent was to let my voice trail off and let him pick it up that I wanted him to get his ass out of my seat by my hand gestures, but he just didn't get it. "Get up?"

He blinked.

"Will you just move?" I asked, exasperated.

Blink. Head shake. "No."

"Please?

"No."

"Aw, c'mon..."

_Just shut up, Allison. Stop while you're still behind!_

"You're annoying."

I leaned down so I was nose-to-nose with him. This guy was really PISSING ME OFF. "And you're obnoxious."

He gasped. "Woah now, that's a pretty big word for a third grader."

I gasped. _That bastard! _"I'm thirteen," I answered him. "I'll be fourteen in March. But I'm old for my age."

"Goody for you."

"C'mon, lemme just have the chair."

"I told you…" He started to say, but a voice from behind me interrupted him. There was a woman there, who looked a little younger than him. She had really, really dark hair and dark lipstick on. Looked like a lawyer.

"Greg, give her the chair."

"I was here first!" He protested.

"He was not!" I exclaimed to her. "I was."

She crossed her arms. "Greg, get up. We have to get to the airport soon, anyways."

I smirked at this Greg dude as he, reluctantly, got up and gave me the chair. Maybe if I sat and read in that chair long enough, some of his eye color would rub off on me.

Yeah, dare to dream, I know.

"But Stacey, I was there first!" He whined as they walked away from me. Stacey looked over her shoulder at me and rolled her eyes. I smiled at her.

Stupid Greg!

Well, I really DO have to go now, Journal, because, my hand is cramping up. And I have a feeling that, after all this negative energy I've been emitting, I'll have to go make the zen better in my room by re-arranging the furniture or something.

Toodles,

Snickers.

Now, I know, that one was much longer and probably much harder to follow. Thank you for getting through all that, though, and getting to the end!

As always, questions, comments, concerns, complaints, suggestions, flames, editing remarks and whatnot are all appreciated. How will Allison know if you love her personal life enough to comment on it if you don't…well…comment on it!

Thanks guys,

-Sizz-

PS- I regret to inform you that, sadly, only one person got my Dr. Seuss line in the last chappie of Vacation. No, I'm not going to tell you what it is, go and find it yourself!

**And, for anyone that cares, I hid a line from RENT (the musical) in this chapter. If you follow that kind of thing, please comment! And, I guess, if you have to wait until the movie comes out on the 23rd, that'd be okay, too. Just tell me if you find it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spinner of Shadows- I** tried my best to find out what AU means, but alas, I didn't. So, if it means something OTHER than Astronomical Unit, then:

Yes, well, young Cameron likes plays and musicals and that kind of thing and she just needs a way to express her…feelings. Just go with it.

**StwbrryCSI- **I hope you find it!

SimpleNClean92- DAMMIT! Really? Well, her eyes must have 'changed color'. Ha! Please, for my sake, PRETEND like she has brown eyes? I have to change other things in the story and so it'd be nice if you could just play along. Thanks ;) 

**J.Daisy-** Very good question- perhaps to be answered in a future chapter…? (_:ponders:)_

**Calwyn- **Imma go read that story right now!

**Jeevesandwooster-** oh, you guys make me blush!

**katie- **Rock on! That was EXACTLY what I was looking for. Good for you!

**--Hello! I'm back. Aren't you happy? You should be. Here's the story:--**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legally Blonde. Thought maybe you'd think I did. **

My Life As An Anti-Social Teenager

-----A Journal of Allison Cameron-----

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!** And a Happy New Year. Sorry I haven't written in so long, Journal, but you know how busy Allison Cameron's life is! Actually, it hasn't been ALL that busy, but I'm just lazy…

Anywho, I just want to report that I'm completely over David. COMPLETELY, I swear. He was a mere 'timed- out love' sort of thing. Like, I was in love with him for a week and then, if he were to pass by me, I wouldn't even be phased.

I know this because, you see, the day before break (we had our last day on the 22nd) my French class went caroling (French carols) around to different classes my 5th period, and by accident we combined with the Latin class (because all the languages were caroling that day. Alright, I'm really done with parentheses now.) And Rose (gosh darn it, here they are again. She's my friend from like, birth and she's in my French class) saw David and flagged him down to come sing with us, and he looked right at me and said, 'hi,' and I just said, 'hi,' like he was my sister or something! I was very proud of myself.

And if you want to know, Journal, which I'm sure you don't really give a damn, seeing as you don't have a brain, but my play went up two weeks ago. We played a house of 360 two nights in a row! On Wednesday, basically the whole school came, or at least all my geeky arts friends did. Evan, David, Billy, Laura and Emily were all there. They saw me after the show and gave me roses and praise, and I hugged them all, even Billy, because he was acknowledging me and I was trying to be nice.

I just realized that I am the Queen of Run-On sentences. Bow and worship me, minions.

So what now? What do I do, now that it's Holiday (not Christmas, not Kwanzaa, not Hanukkah, but HOLIDAY) Break, and I have nothing to do until New Years, and even then…

For Christmas I got a lot of jackets. I guess my mom feels like I need jackets. Amd shirts. No underwear though, even though I really need some. I went shopping with my mom two days before Christmas Eve and we dropped into American Eagle, and we found some underwear that had lace on it.

…Which, to my surprise, I found that I really wanted! It was so pretty. But we didn't get any, I got some jeans that my mom wrapped and told me to act surprised on Christmas.

My sister got me a really nice bracelet and a necklace. It has a heart on it, which makes it sound horrible, but it looked like the one that Reese Witherspoon has on in the opening scene of Legally Blonde.

And Aunt Lynda sent me a journal that had flowers on it that opened when you spoke into this little microphone thingy, but I put it in my bottom drawer and plan to re-gift it and give it to Caitlyn, my cousin, because she's really into flowers AND talking. (No journal could replace you, Journal.) Maybe she got our presents mixed up and accidentally sent Caitlyn a cell phone…

WHAT AM I DOING? I'm so sorry, Journal, I didn't mean to do that. Ramble, you know. No one wants ramblings, unless there's a good, solid point to them.

But I'm so galdarn bored!

Oh, but the coolest thing happened a few days ago. The day we got out of school, I was talking to Tom (he sits next to me in Social Studies. He's dual-citizen; he lives in Australia AND in the U.S., because his Mom's from there). Anyways, I was talking to him outside, waiting for my dad to pull up, and a white car drove up and parked on the circle drive. And, inside the car, was the most beautiful male I had _ever seen._

"Yo, Robert!" Tom said. I gawked.

"You know him?" I said.

"Yeah, he's my cousin!"

"You're cousin…" I said, kind of trailing off. Robert had gotten out of the car. I remember what he was wearing like it was yesterday, when has actually been a week ago.

"Hey, Tom," Robert said. I then realized that Robert was 100 Australian, because he had the accent and I just about fainted. The Beautiful Robert turned to me. "Hi, I'm Robert." He extended a hand. I sort of stared at it for a millisecond before I realized that maybe I should shake it. The hand, I mean.

"Hi…I'm Alli…son," I added dumbly at the end. "Allison."

"You're name's Allison?" Tom asked. He only knows me by Alli.

I smiled. "Yes, Tom. That's my name."

"Well, Bobby, this is Allison. He's my cousin," Tom said.

"You're from Australian," I said to him.

"The accent?"

"Dead giveaway."

He smiled and looked around, trying to get his bearings. A group of girls to the left that I knew vaguely from my PE class were staring at him. A brunette's mouth was open slightly and I think she was drooling. My chest swelled and I smiled even more.

"You visiting for Christmas?" I asked.

"Yeah," Robert said. I noticed his cheeks were very red from the cold. _I could make them warmer,_ I thought. Then I gave myself a mental slap.

"TOM!" We heard another voice. "ROBERT! It's cold, and the motor's running!"

Robert blushed. "That's my mother. I guess we'd better go." He started moving to the car and Tom followed suit.

"See ya, Allison," Robert said, with perfect manners. Tom laughed when I just kind of smiled and waved back, because he had me in a sort of a trance. "Bye," I said, just as Tom slammed the door and the car sped off.

Man, I mean, that kid was _gorgeous._

**1234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123**

I know, how boring was that chapter? With the exception of the Chase thing at the end, but who didn't see that coming?

I wrote that part about David in order to write the next chapter, which will be up until after New Years, because it wouldn't make any sense if it weren't.

**Oh, it'll all make sense next chapter.**

**Allison has so much trouble with men!**

**I guess, if you're just so tired that you don't want to comment, you don't HAVE to…but it always makes me more keen to write the next chapter…(how was my spelling this time?)**


End file.
